mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Spiny Desert
Spiny Desert is a board that appears in the game Mario Party 3. Board description Spiny Desert is an arid desert that contains pyramids, canyons, and bones that are scattered around the board. Various Mario characters can be seen around the board including Pokeys and Chain Chomps. The bottom half of the board contains daylight while the top half contains darkness. This board is unique as it contains two Star Spaces. However, one of the star spaces is a mirage, and will disappear if a character steps on it. The middle section of the board contains two cactus. On the left and right hand side of the board, there are signs with the images of the cactus on. If a character decides to take the cactus route, then they will be forced to play a game of Action Time, where they must jump over both cactus using the A button. If a character makes contact with one of the cactus, they will be transported to the sign that corresponds with that cactus. At the top and bottom half of the board, there will be two giant circular sand pits with Happening Spaces located near them. If a character lands on one of the happening spaces, they will be transported to the opposite end of the board, along with any character that is in the path around the pit. Notable Characters and Events * Mirage Star Space - Spiny Desert will featured two star spaces. One of the star spaces will be a mirage, while the other star space will be an actual star. If a character steps on a mirage star space, then the space will vanish. Of course, it is a fake and it doesn't count. Once a character acquires the real star, then two star spaces are created again. * Cactus Route - On the bottom half of the board, there will be a path that contains two cactus. On the opposite side of each of the boards, there will be a sign with an image of one of the cactus on it. If a character decides to take the cactus route, they will be able to participate in a round of Action Time, where they must jump over the two cactus in order to reach the other side. However, if they manage to touch one of the cactus, then they will be transported to the sign that corresponds with the one they touched. ? Spaces * Sand Pits - On the top and bottom half of the board, there will be a large circular path that surrounds a sand pit. There will be happening spaces located around the sand pit. If a character lands on one of the happening spaces, they will be sucked into it and transported to the opposite sand pit, sending any character that is in the circular path with them. Trivia * Despite having "Spiny" in the board's name, the Spiny does not appear in this board at all. * One tip for this board: A player should always carry around a Skeleton Key since Spiny Desert has major shortcuts that could make getting to the star much quicker. * This board shares a similar feature as Bowser's Reappearing Toads trick from Mario Party 2. One is the real one and the other is fake. Category:Boards in Mario Party 3 Category:Deserts Category:Boards in the Mario Party series Category:Desert-themed